Midna's New Cause
by diesir
Summary: When Midna wants to see Link again she is given a machine that lets her look into the Lightworld but it turns out she wasn't expecting something. She resolves to look over and help protect the bloodlines of Link. Merry Christmas in Hyrule!
1. Technilogy

One day midea looked out her window and wished that she could see Link again when suddenyl a mand of a magic carpet came to her window!

"Prinbess we know that you desire to entre the lightsworld once so we invented a machine that lets you see into the lightworld without stepping into it and causing chaso!" Good Luck

Midna wished to see Link against because she wanted to see how he was doing so she took the machine and looked into it and was shocked at what she saw.

Midna saw teh funreal of the link; he was gead.

"I cant see anymore!" Midna cried morning at the Link.

"Princess allow me. Her servant took a look inside.

"But in the years after he left Midna he got married to a girl named iliad and had a baby."

Medina gasped. She new he did not forget her dew to the worldyl y barriarre but it was also impoissible do to the circumstinces!

Indeed in Ilia's arms were a crying baby girls.

Midna says, "it is my desire to help look over Link's offspring!

She ordered the servant to make a machine wear she can interact will the LightWorld. But if it fell into the rong hands...?


	2. Just like Vitual Reality!

And so genertion bassed while Midina was looking through the machine to see into the otherorld and since the Twilit live longer than Light Beings that means Midna hardly aged all thw while.. And the new version was still in development Per her majesto's order's to's get an interctive machine going.

So far only ladies have been passing down the bloodline with no males born into it. Midna mused

Ilia was alive as a great grandmother and not for long wood she still see the link again so Midna ordered the faster construction of the teledanscriptor Marktroy. (that was the name of it.). I t nevoer arrived!

"When is it coming!" Midna said!

"Patience Dear Midna"

"And finally the day came whren is happint.

"Midna this way."

Midna followed and came to a room.

"It's just a room!"

"But what!"

Then she say a device drop down into the ceiling.

"Princess, it is just wait you wanted you put it on and it's just like virtual reality."

"Like who"? Nevermiond...

So Midna put it on. She was in Hyrule again! She was joyed! A projection of herself appeared in Hyrule as she manured the device.! So to test it she did something tricky.

She lightly kicked the backside of a funnlooking kid and laughed in delight. Then when she put the helment off her projection dissipated leaving the kid wondering what the heck had just happin. He hahaha! Midna laughing but then Midna knows what she mist doe do she was tired so shell talk with Ilia tomorrow and she left the machine by itself...


	3. I wish it were a Dream

MINDA DID YOU LEAF THE MACHINE ON?

SCreames her assisstant as the worlds collide,

"Oh no!"

See the machine bends reality and to leave it on would FACE the constiquestions!

She awaken in a half Hyule half Twilight (not the vampire world). So she went to lok for her device.

"If I turn it off I'll save the world!"

So Midna went on a quest to find the teleporter and along the way she made many friends such as Impazzzz (Impaz grea-grandather),Epona IV, Ganonborg (Ganondorf's son who is good), Melon and Tingle.

"I think its time we raid Hylight Castle!"

NEEEEEEhehehe! EponaIV said as they ride into town. But the Twilit were being mean (like in the game) so they made trouble. But it's nothing Tingle's plungers couldn't do!

Who needs Mater Sword! Alright fellas let's go see the princess!" and so they rode into the caslte.

"Princess! I fear the device that binds our worlds rests in your tower!"

"I know"

"You do?"

Princess Zelda XIII turned around.

"For you see, with it I shall became the Ruler or Light and Shadow! GUARDS!"

to be continued... 


	4. Holiiday Instalement

NOTE: This is the Holiidays Instalement. But! Bewarned that I touch on series issues in the next part! Thits is because I am trying something new called a plot twister. Yo will know itt when yoo see it. This is something that will nock yor stockengs off!

"As I said a longass time ago GUARDS EMPLORE ME!"

The guards came and put Minda away.

"No, Zelda why you done this to us?"

"It is for a better world!"

"What!"

"I will return you to your darkness in executon but first I will explain why I have become

It was a vesy long time ago almost as long as Skyward's Sword when Epona tripped through the mirror of twilight (again NOT the vampire!) she fell from Arbiter Ground to find herself on the ground and now a biter that says "neigh!" Indeed she was now a HORSE! She would have to go thru the Arbiter Ground to go to the one Mirror but she knew she could not since she was not a certain Hyrulean Hero with a Knack for gadgetry and swoardsplaymanship. She was sad and disappoint that she no longer had a human Virginia. She gallopeds lands lonely very long time and no one herd her plight but rather "neigh" so they point and laugh. Only one man name Ganon took an interest in her and pet her mane (as well as her "main"). Then today the villain of the story made the Epona disapearate. It was Lonlon Ranch! This was bad and made Ganon go thiefery and evil! But when he learned that Lonlon Ranch stole Epona he tried to get her back. But! Link of the Hero of time whent and stole Epona back! That made Ganon hate Link! He make her use her, but now Epona understand that she was betray Ganon and now Epona ate Link!

Epona coughed up Link's hat in proof and now no one would stop Ganon from bringing the best of both worlds together.

"Epona, Epona. Let me pet your mane…."

Ganon sung a mighty Hylian call for Eponas song as he sung for Epona with her song. Epona gave a shy neigh as she approached Ganon's open leg as he blessed his hand over her long virile neck of tranquility. Ganon unzipped the pants and Epona found the hares on her back leap over the arch of no return. Epona purred in response to the One Force of Power. He took it all the way to the bombag Ganondorf used his head and makeshift Links cap into a means of protections as anyones shoudl know how to saddle a horse for he doesn't cause an injury and "slip" on it! Ganon was horse as his unbridled passion "split" it in her in a hooving thrust as she nayed to play.

author's note: this is a plot twist

"Ganon is preparting for the successful merge of two worlds as we speaxk. Soon the world will becumming complete very shortly! It best when it happens because now we wont be shadows of ourselves and instead our true forms will sparkle!"

Midna grined. "Will Zelda that may be true butt you didn't realize that one thing is that if this is the best of both worlds than I should be able to get a load of this!"

Midna turned into a shadowpoo just like she did when she was in Twilight Princess. Zelda cursed her luck as she was foiled again. Midna made her way to Ganon's lair in the Caslt Hyrule!

"Ganondorf we knew you were behind this!"

"I'm not behind this; I'm behind Epona!"

Zelda loosened her epee and tightened her gloves. "Merry Hymen you filthy animal!"

Hymen = Hyrule Holiiday

What'ill happen next? Hint: Come Back New Years For The Grand Climax!


	5. Birth Day

Authors Note: There is a bit more sexual in this context so I hope you are not offended, this is the climax of the story and the final chapter WILL be the last. Also sorry for the postponement I originally planned for this to be New Year but I thought it would be cool to relies this on the 25 day of the year because it is also Zelda's 25th Birthday!

Ganon smiled knowingly "gerudo my balls" he commanded.

Zelda was compounded by a spell witch Ganon mad and was forced to obey her servent. With tear in her eyes she messaged Ganondorf in one hand and with other unleashed the carrott witch that Epona always ate and shoved it unto a different hole (if you know what I men).

"NEIGH!" Epona roared in ecstaxi. and this Epona was so happy that she Overyjoy to Ganondorf. Epona liked carrot ad this was the first time Zelda use a carrotop make Epona happy. 'When Link used the carrot on me he always made me afaird of quiver' she sad in her thoughtlings. This make Epona very happy that first time someones use this rodent in a pleasing matter.

Ganondorf knew it was all coming to plain and that it was time of celebratory and rocked her hedd like Majora Mask Horse when Malon gropes Link (this is real since I saw it on you tube). Ganon rubbed his glove off and licked her main while petting her lovigly. Then Epona was amased that her manfriend unziped the palnts and was verry obveously holding a waxcarrot of his own. Was Ganon goig to use it like Zelda used her own? The thought leeped into a face of anitipaton as Ganondorf used reverberated on her colossal womenhorse fallopeons.

needles to say his rod of longevity tortured her pocket of passion while Zelda shovved carrotop up her ass since she must obey

Then Ganodorfn knew something was amise, as Ganondorf was using Links hat to keep his mansake frum tearing the horse a part. It felt weighter and harder as a shadow..It was midna, who was upset and dared to foil Granondorfs plane from the inside (literally.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf said to the shadowpoo. "I am going in you!" Midna say with virile haterd and determination that echoes Groose from Skyward Sword. Midna plained to destroy his ballsack. "I will use my way, the way of the twilight! Gerudo your balls to hell!"

And then Midna used the twilight version of 'getting it on (like a horse)'. Since Ganondarf was a creature of lite that meant that he would feel excrucification pain of the lower regikon. Ganondorf desserted his bowels in surpisse. Howaver since Ganondorf was also a conjurer of shadow he too was learning a special talent of his own, that is the time Ganondorf learned he was a dead sadist, Midnas plan felled that that meant he would continue using Links hat to polish his deeds.

"NOOO!" Midna moaned as she tried to reach for the internal area of the bellsack wut was too latte. Midna tried to wail on the general insides but the sperm was too touch. After that Midna was never scene again. It was a heroic and vallient effort butt in the end Midna was thought to have evaporated into dust like mist of misery in Ganondorf's swarmy sea of infrequent beverage.

Ganon's pouch tightened, the rod of power was cumpacted as he impacted Epona's pony purse. His manjuices saturated Zeldas carrit which was inside Epona. It is done.

"Oh! Ganondorf" Epna said purring.

"That's right my plumpkinbunkin, wait a minute horses cannot talk!" Ganondorf exasperated in whoror. "Zelda! The machine is the carrot!"

"That's right. Your semen was the missing ingredient to cumplete it.. Congrutulatons youve birthed the new world.

Ganondorf was proud to have been the catylist in the plan and happily smoked the carrot in an act of postsexual gratification. It was all comming together as the worlds became one and finally the one true world was revealed! Suddenly there was a horror and Ganondorf dropped his shriveling carrit into oblivion, for indeed Epona was not a horse as she clammed but instead she nevor told us her trueform either. It was an oocca!

"Epona you are an ooccaq why haven't you told me, I cannot love you!"

"Its ok Ganondorf since your trueform is a beastpig!"

Ganondorf looked at his hands and saw he was now Beastganon as his canonform so Beastganon he will be from this moment onward since his heart reflexed one of a proid loinbeast – energettic visionary and a naturalborne leader.

"Oh ok, we can love each other atter all."

The newold couple collectively rejuiced and like beasts of pray they were about to "pray" on one another until…. Ooccoo!

"Lord Ganon I don't belive my husband is strong enough to survive Coitis?"

"Oh Oh" Epona noticed.

What is this? Has Ooccoo gone coo-coo? Was Epona a dude? Who will Ganon do? Watch out for the aftermeth.


	6. Eponilogue

Authors Note = GRRR….! Guy all I can say is that I have LEARNED! I know I didnt make a lot of you happy and franky you cant never make anyone happy. I know it came ass a SHOCK but I wanted to do something different. I took a lot OF TIME to make the last few parts and so you'll get it but I made changes because of negative resluts in the reviews so this will be the last one REALLY! Again if you donkey like it then you dont have to READ it. This is my disclaimer.

Produced by Fanfiction

Presented by diesir

Midn's Cause

This is the Final Chapter

"There's more where that came from" said the occoo as it pointed its finger at the occaa known as epona but since Ocoo do not have hands she used her boobs.

"Epona becames a horse after the twilight reelm but she was a occaa of the twilit before that happened as well as my husband the father of occaa jr but after horsehood she become a women due to an accidental encounter. After stolen by the Lonlon Ranch she was taken care of as a horse of malon (see so malon is a sweet fairy gril after all and she made an unfortunately run into Ingo's pitch fork!

Epona was almost die. However foreseeing that this horse had a hand in the land's future and the split of the timeline (as well as Ganon's hips) Zelda the princess gathered the best of tinkerers in Hyrule land to reconstruct this horse to be stronger…faster…more able to survive coitus lick her vagitables.

Epona then know she lossed somethings in the opratation to which the engineers replied "…it was a female horse, right?" It was all organic except for convincing genitaliae automail thanks to the enginering. So you see epona was MAN"

Ganon was shotked, "Epona is thus the truth?" Epona saded but had to face up her consense, "Yes dorfie I was indeed a man but you see that part of me is dead and Dorfie you see I choose you and hey we brought light and shadow tohegher to this is our density right?"

Ganon is frown it behooves him to look at her and thus almost become mad tike the rage of a beast but instedd he looked deep in side his heart and realized she was epona and well he invest so much time and touch into her so he touch her breast.

"Oh" Epona sad very blushingly.

"Yes Epona you are Epona and I am Ganondorf asnd that is all that manners. Ganon took a prominent position and put Epona in front of him as he towered ever her as she flap her wings in embrace as she anticipaton and so Then Ganon leaned in and gave Epona a kiss!

"Mmmmf!" Epona muffed as she transformed inton a beast reflect in her true heart due to true hearts first kiss and instead became a horse as it was a form she was used to as she grew wigs and became a pegasis. Beastganon got a lot less uggly a well ands become a lion kentauros that is half lion half kentauros which was known as a lynel since (I did the research). Ganondorf wished for a moment he was more like a 'Man'ondorf but this alway happen since he triforce of power. "I must break my social condions" said Ganon with his now beautiful face and bulging chest and pound loins of a lion for indead he was reflect in the heart a true leader of the forces along with epona her companion. This is the pointer of no returned he knew it.

Ganon rode on Epna as she flew out the window into the silent night of no remorse.

Note: there was going to be more of bird Epona and Beat Ganon but I rewritten this because I don't think people liked this

Eponilogue

Teh weddning exception was amazing as all of the unforgettingble cast characters of this adventure took residence such as Impazzz Malon and Tingle ( Ganonborg does NOT exist because that is a RETCON and DIDNT happen, also there is only one Epona so that is moat). All of Hyrule was transformed but even the people so was the land so it was all so happy though much was Hylian subterfugé and Ganondorf the former gerudo and current lynel and Epona the former horse and current pegasis waved and brught forthe a new golden land as ruller and gentle king.

Thier 'honey'mon was in Gerudo's desert. As for how it was well lets just say those were some strange sounds to here in the desert…

So the world was governed by the new true royality however there was an iffy comeuppance. Epona and Ganon's child named Schmidna was of eerily likeness to Midna the one who earlier becume one with Ganon's juices of seedlemon which is inconspicuous and odd and also there was much Nayru's loves in the world now and not enough Dinn's Power and Fairy's Courage.

Three Fates are imbalanced even in this paraside of a majestic realm. While the world is perfect and Midna may live something bad is BOUND to happen!

The…end?


End file.
